1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image program and a printer to display a three-dimensional image, which is capable of displaying a three-dimensional visualization through a lens layer having a plurality of lenses, in a display section.
2. Related Art
A technology is disclosed, in which a three-dimensional image is printed on a lens sheet having a plurality of lenses (e.g., cylindrical lenses) such as lenticular lenses, etc., to enable three-dimensional visualization of an image (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-42462 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 7-281327, etc.). As a three-dimensional image, it includes change images that strip shape images (linear image), a plurality of different images are respectively divided into multiple parts and are pressed in one direction, are arranged in a predetermined order, or a stereoscopic image that strip shape images (linear image), images for left eye and images for right eye (stereo pair) are respectively divided into multiple parts and are pressed in one direction, are alternately arranged, etc. It is necessary to prevent a lens sheet from a printing error since the lens sheet is relatively expensive. Therefore, a preview display to confirm a print image by the user before the printing starts is desired.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-8401 discloses an image-forming device that is provided with a finish preview display means for three-dimensionally displaying a finish condition of a recording medium in a display panel, and a confirmation indication means for confirming and displaying a page feeding target image sequentially turned in a page unit. It reduces a printing error by easily imaging a finish condition of an actual finished recording medium before an image formation starts.
When the user enjoys a stereoscopic image or a change image by printing a three-dimensional image on a lens sheet by using a personal home printer, there is a case that an image quality of a real image viewed in a three-dimensional image through a lens is deteriorated in comparison with a case that an image is displayed in a display section because there is a program related to the printing quality of the printer, etc.
For example, a print resolution or a print position precision of an ink-jet printer is relatively low in comparison with a commercial printer that performs screen-printing or an offset printing, and in addition, the ink ejected on a recording medium is relatively and easily bled. Therefore, there is a case that a part of the linear image may be protruded to the adjacent linear image region. In this case, when the three-dimensional image is viewed through the lens layer such as lenticular lens, etc., the protruded part of the image can be seen together, and this is one of the reasons that the image relatively becomes blurring. Also, as the resolution of print dots is low, an image tends to be blurred.
Conventionally, a printer that a print image is previewed in a display section or a finish condition of a recording medium is three-dimensionally displayed (Patent Document 3) has been existed, but a printer that a real viewed image when a printed three-dimensional image is viewed through a lens layer is displayed in a display section has not been existed. For example, one of images configuring a three-dimensional image can be displayed in the display section. However, the reduction (deterioration) of resolution in a lens orthogonal direction of a cylindrical lens, the print resolution in a printer that is lower than a display resolution in a display section, the reduction (deterioration) of image quality when a three-dimensional image is viewed through the lens layer due to at least various problems such as the position precision of print dots, the bleeding of ink, etc. are not reflected. Therefore, there is a problem that the user is disappointed because the image quality is low when it is viewed through the lenticular lens after the three-dimensional image was printed.
The aforementioned problems are not limited to the ink-jet printer, and the same problems are applied to printers that other printing methods are employed. Also, it is not limited to the case that a three-dimensional image is printed on the lens sheet, and the same problems are also applied to the case that a lens layer such as a lenticular lens, etc. is bonded after the three-dimensional image was printed on a print medium, or a lens layer is formed on a print medium on which a three-dimensional image was printed by, for example, using an ink-jet recording method. In addition, it is not limited to the preview of a printing image, and in a case that a three-dimensional image is simply displayed in a display section, also, it is desired to be reflected with the deterioration of image that a real image when a three-dimensional image is viewed through a lens layer is rough or blurring. Further, it is not limited to a lenticular lens, and the same problems are also applied when other types of lens layers are used.